What Are Your Thoughts on Cheese?
by fanalisse
Summary: A reporter interviews various students for their thoughts on...CHEESE. Warning: RANDOMNESS. 8D


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. I do not own Namimori Middle. I do own my OCs, Tracy McDougal and Phil. I guess 'Food Report' is mine, too.**

**Hahaha, I got bored so I decided to write something...and the first thing that popped into my head was CHEESE! Sorry if this makes no sense! Happy reading, and don't forget to REVIEW! ^o^**

* * *

"...AND WE ARE HERE, LIVE, AT NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Tracy shoved the microphone under a random student's nose. It was Tsuna.

"TELL ME, SIR, WHAT IS YOUR NAME AND WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE?"

Tsuna looked flustered. "U-um, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi...and, uh...cheese is yummy?"

"Tenth! What are you doing with that suspicious-looking woman and that man with the giant camera?"

Gokudera started to run towards Tsuna, pulling out his dynamite as he did so.

"OH, HELLO! I'M SPECIAL REPORTER TRACY MCDOUGAL AND I'M HERE TODAY TO ASK EVERYONE THEIR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

Gokudera glared at Tracy suspiciously.

"Gokudera Hayato," he finally seethed.

"And what are your thoughts on cheese?"

"What type of question is that? Get the hell away!"

Tracy looked offended.

"OH, MY!" she said into the camera. "YOUNG PEOPLE IN JAPAN ARE SO _VULGAR_ THESE DAYS!"

Her camera man, Phil, nodded in agreement.

"It's live, too," he added. Gokudera blushed.

"I'm sorry, Tenth! I have shamed the Vongola name!" Gokudera lit some dynamite up and was about to shove it down his own throat, but Yamamoto, who was passing by, stopped him.

"Yo, Gokudera! Hahaha, your candy looks just like dynamite!"

Tracy perked up. "HELLO, SIR! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE?"

"Cheese? It's yummy! It tastes good when melted!"

"AND YOUR NAME?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Hey...there's a group of students over there," Phil said, pointing to a group of girls.

"AH!" Tracy eyed the girls hungrily. She quickly waved goodbye to the boys and ran at full speed to the cluster of females by the front gate of Nanimori Middle School.

"HELLO!" she shouted enthusiastically, popping up behind Kyoko and Hana. "I'M TRACY MCDOUGAL! YOU'RE LIVE ON 'FOOD REPORT'! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NAME AND YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE!"

"Eek!" Kyoko shrieked. Tracy was really loud. "U-uh, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, and, um...I...don't like cheese,"

"OH? HOW ABOUT YOU?" Tracy turned to Hana.

"...cheese is orange," Hana finally muttered.

"KYOKO! THERE YOU ARE! HAVE YOU SEEN SAWADA?"

"Aah, brother," Kyoko said. "No, I haven't, sorry."

"HELLO! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE?" Tracy screamed to Ryohei.

"I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI, BOXING IS GREAT TO-THE-EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted back.

"WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE?"

"BOXING IS GREAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE?"

"BOXING IS GREAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE?"

"BOXING IS GREAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHEESE?"

"Uh, Tracy?" Phil interjected. "We should move on now. We've got five minutes to finish this live broadcast."

"BOXING IS GREAT TO THE EXTREME!"

"SEE YOU LATER!"

Phil sighed. How in the world had he gotten paired up with probably the loudest reporter in the history of reporters?

"Ah, Tracy," he said, pointing to a person a few metres in front of them. "We should interview _him_ over there,"

Tracy 's eyes lit up with excitement.

"WOOT!" she screamed. "HOT BISHIE!"

Tracy ran up to the "hot bishie" and stuck her microphone under his chin.

"HELLO! I'M TRACY MCDOUGAL AND I'M HERE TODAY TO ASK YOU WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE ON CHEESE! FIRST, PLEASE TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"...I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled.

"...oh, crap," Phil sighed. "We've met up with a dangerous one."

"WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS, YOU'RE SO HOT!"

Five minutes later, Tracy McDougal and her camera man Phil were sent to Namimori General Hospital with severe injuries. The live broadcast of 'what are your thoughts on cheese' was ended early.

"Thank you for watching," said the newswoman covering 'Food Report', "and have a cheese-tacular day!"

Sorry. Bad joke.


End file.
